A reflector which reflects only light radiation with wavelengths above a limiting wavelength usually lying in the infrared range is designated as a warm light reflector. The radiation below the limiting wavelength is either absorbed or transmitted. Reflectors of this kind are required for optical applications with selective reflection behavior, particularly in infrared measurement technology, for example, as high-pass filters in imaging reflector systems which are not to be influenced by visible light.